Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * * ** ** * Unnamed Halfworld Scientist ** Halfworld Drones Other Characters: * * ** * * * Alien Worm Locations: * ** *** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Story = The series will follow the Guardians after the end of a major battle. The Guardians have discovered a powerful artifact and each of them wants it for their own personal reasons. They aren't the only ones after the relic, however. Episode 1: Tangled Up In Blue Thanos, the legendary Mad Titan, is the only one of the Guardians' growing list of concerns. As villains from all corners of the galaxy come gunning for Peter and gang, the bonds of this unique family of heroes begin to strain. Release date: April 18, 2017 Episode 2: Under Pressure As the Guardians race to answer some difficult questions, Rocket is forced to confront his darkest memory. Their quest for answers will lead them to confront a devious criminal...and a troublesome figure from Peter's past. Release date: June 6, 2017 Episode 3: More than a Feeling The Guardians' fate takes a turn for the strange as a mysterious new ally appears, providing more questions than answers. Meanwhile, Gamora must decide if blood is thicker than metal when she is forced to deal with a figure from her past. Episode 4: Who Needs You The heroes are stretched to the breaking point as Peter faces his biggest challenge as a leader of the Guardians. Even the resolute Drax is shaken to his core as the group fractures under the weight of their burdens. Episode 5: Don't Stop Believin' As the galaxy is threatened once again and the stakes grow ever more personal. Peter must rally the Guardians against their greatest challenge yet: themselves. | Cast = |-| Episode 1= * Scott Porter - Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Brandon Paul Eells - Drax the Destroyer, Kree Guard #2, Nova Corps Officer * Emily O'Brien - Gamora * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon * Adam Harrington - Groot, Alien #4 * Faye Kingslee - Hala the Accuser * Chris Cox - Jyn-Xar * Courtenay Taylor - Meredith Quill * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Jeremy Shada - Peter Quill (kid) * Jake Green - Rooks, Alien 2, Nova Corp #4 * Jake Hart - Thanos * Erin Yvette - Vylly, Alien #1, Nova Corp #3, Jerris * Mark Barbolak - Yondu, Bartender, Kree Computer * Jane Jacobs - Alien #3 * Oliver Vaquer - Kree Guard #1, Priest, Shopkeeper |-| Episode 2= * Scott Porter - Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Brandon Paul Eells - Drax the Destroyer, Nova Corps Officer * Emily O'Brien - Gamora * Adam Harrington - Groot * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon * Fay Kingslee - Hala the Accuser * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Chris Cox - Jyn-Xar, Halfworld Scientist * Oliver Vaquer - Kree Guard #1 * Fryda Wolff - Lylla * Courtenay Taylor - Meredith Quill * Jake Green - Rooks, Nova Corps Officer #2, Nova Corp #4, Halfworld Drone * Erin Yvette - Vylly, Nova Corp #3 * Mark Barbolak - Yondu * Jeremy Shada - Peter Quill (kid) |-| Episode 3= * Scott Porter - Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon * Emily O'Brien - Gamora * Brandon Paul Eells - Drax the Destroyer * Adam Harrington - Groot * Faye Kingslee - Hala the Accuser * Sumalee Montano - Mantis * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Mark Barbolak - Yondu, Bartender, Shopkeeper * Johnny Yong Bosch - Bal'Dinn * Jake Green - Drone * Jake Hart - Thanos * John Omohundro - Clarence * Jeremy Shada - Peter Quill (kid) * Courtenay Taylor - Meredith Quill |-| Episode 4= * Scott Porter - Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon * Emily O'Brien - Gamora * Brandon Paul Eells - Drax the Destroyer * Adam Harrington - Groot * Faye Kingslee - Hala the Accuser * Sumalee Montano - Mantis * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Johnny Yong Bosch - Bal'Dinn * Jeremy Shada - Peter Quill (kid) * Courtenay Taylor - Meredith Quill * Anais Lilit - Kamaria |-| Episode 5= * Scott Porter - Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon * Emily O'Brien - Gamora * Brandon Paul Eells - Drax the Destroyer, Kree Guards, Nova Corps Officer * Adam Harrington - Groot * Faye Kingslee - Hala the Accuser * Sumalee Montano - Mantis, Newscaster * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Johnny Yong Bosch - Bal'Dinn * Jeremy Shada - Peter Quill (kid) * Courtenay Taylor - Meredith Quill * Anais Lilit - Kamaria * Fryda Wolff - Lylla * Mark Barbolak - Bartender * Jake Green - Kit Criminal Crew * Will Beckman - Voice Director | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Videos Trailers File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series - OFFICIAL TRAILER File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series - Episode One Trailer File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series - Episode Two Trailer File:Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series Episode 3 MORE THAN A FEELING File:Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series – Episode 4 Trailer PS4 File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series - Final Trailer Teasers File:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy The Telltale Series Teaser Featurettes File:Go behind the scenes at Telltale Games! Category:Video Games